Never-Ending Nights At Ness'
by CoughOfFire
Summary: Phillip is excited for the new Nintendo pizzeria to open. He takes the night-watch, he has to glance at cameras and shut doors for five nights. Only problem is, the main attractions Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo are all out for Phillip. Can he survive five never-ending nights with Ness?


_Never-Ending Nights At Ness'_

_"__Welcome to Ness' Notorious Pizza Place! We ensure the finest safety of Mother and Earthbound fans at our local 'brilliant' healthy pizzeria. Our pizza is great, and we keep kids safe at all costs. Watch out for the sequel of Earthbound, Mother 4! If you have heard any rumours about the place they are fake and unrealistic.. Dearest regards, Nintendo."_

_Story by CoughOfFire._

Phillip had pondered over the idea of a restaurant, sure, it was great for Mother fans like him.. But, the smell and the restaurant seemed a bit odd. Phillip wasn't complaining however, he was simply surprised. Anyway, Phillip had been waiting for the place to open. He couldn't wait to enter the pizzeria! He was playing with his pockets waiting for the courage to go in. He was fourteen, and the kids in there probably were seven. He didn't bother to refuse going in, though. He was waiting all night and day for Nintendo to open a pizzeria. Sure, he liked Kid Icarus, The Legend Of Zelda and other franchises. But, something about Earthbound struck him. He finally gained courage and entered the pizzeria. He showed off his shirt that had Ness' face on it. He was proud to be an Earthbound fan. He looked around, most of the kids just wanted the pizza. He bet none of these kids knew what Earthbound even was.. The main animatronics were what you'd expect, Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo. He was a bit surprised Lucas wasn't there, but he wasn't complaining. The pizzeria was what you'd expect. Lazily made pizza with awful anchovies, sucky playrooms, etc. Phillip guessed that Nintendo had low budget. Phillip skipped to one of the tables. He watched as the animatronics made sound effects from Super Smash Bros. Something about the animatronics seemed off putting and just creepy. The place wasn't perfect, but it was still a fun place to go. Phillip saw a newspaper in the corner of his eye on another desk. The desk had grease marks all over, and the chair was tipped, like someone was in a hurry. The newspaper had a job application at the front. "Spending Five Nights here watching cameras? Piece of cake.." Phillip thought to himself. He had a low budget right now at his home, he needed money fast. The job looked easy enough for him to handle. How hard could it be?

_Night One_

Phillip entered the scrappy pizzeria, pizza stains were all over the floor. The place looked creepy and run down at night. A janitor was over at one of the walls scrubbing the wall. Phillip walked over slowly to the employee. "Excuse me..?" Phillip asked. "I'm here for the job." Phillip added. "Ahh, yes." "You're the new guy.." The janitor said. "Names Tom," he said in a lighter voice. "What're you doing here? Job application?" Tom asked. "Oh um.. Yeah." Phillip shyly answered. "Ah t's okay. I know. Go to the office, the night about to start." "Alright?" Tom said. Phillip didn't reply, he just walked to the office.

"Ah, another fan gone. I don't know why they do this crap!"

Phillip entered a low quality and dirty little office. The office was covered in pizza from bottom to top. It was absolutely filthy and grimy. The conditions he we're in, he regret taking the job. But he was here for the cold hard money. Five Nights each week for a pay check sounded very simply. Phillip moaned and sat in his chair. Before he could pick up the camera the phone started ringing. He had no clue it would happen, he recoiled a bit at the sudden noise. A recorded message played. "Uhh.. Hello? Hello hello? Uhh.. I'm kind of your Nintendo mentor. I'm gonna help you get settled in on your first night. Now, I don't want you spreading any rumours about the place. They've done enough, stocked us out of business by the rules of stuff.. Bla bla bla.. Now, that's not even the crap about it. Okay? There have been strange cases recently of the animatronics.. Well.. Tending to 'wonder' around at night. I know that sounds bad, but there's really nothing to worry about! Uhh.. So welcome to Ness' Notorious Pizza Place. A place were Earthbound and Mother fans come together and have fun. Generally, you're not here to guard the place its self.. Uhh.. How do I put this.. The animatronics are the ones needed to be watched over.. Yeah, they have a free roaming mode at night I guess. If they see a human, they will think they're empty costumes and stuff and endoskeleton into you. When they find you and see you, they set off an alarm with an high pitched scream. So.. Close the doors and glance at the cameras if necessary, we got to reserve power. It's limited, and animatronics tend to move more in the dark. So keep that in mind. Well, see ya and have a good night!"

Phillip stayed silent before screaming in panic. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't escape. He was stuck here until 6AM. He was shaking and hyperventilating, he could die from this! He repeated death in his head for a long time. He figured, if he survived he'd be a legend.. He manned up and glanced at a camera. He flicked through cameras with sweat dripping down from his golden hair. His eyes pierced at the camera, every angle and corner. He looked at the stage, Paula was missing. Jeff was still up on stage along with Ness. Poo was hiding in his little purple and black cove. Phillip tried finding Paula, she was hidden in the dining room, facing the camera. Her eyes looked almost empty which added a very creepy effect. He looked back to the stage, Jeff and Ness were still there. He checked back to the cove. Still no sign of Poo, he checked back on Paula. He glanced around the dining room, Paula was missing. He checked everywhere for Paula, she wasn't able to be found. He had fourteen battery left. He then realised something, Paula was right at Phillips' door. He immediately flashed the light, and saw Paula and her white expressionless face. He closed the door in an instant and silently cried in his chair. When Paula had vanished, Phillip opened the door. Suddenly, everything blacked out. He screamed, suddenly Ness' face appeared in the right door. His face flashed while the Earthbound theme song was playing. Then, he checked the time.. 6AM. He was quite happy he had passed the night.

He had survived one never-ending night with Ness.

**AYYYE. Hope you liked the story a lot! This was my first attempt at a FNaF crossover. Forgive my grammar and all that. Thanks for reading! By the way, gonna release the second chapter soon.. Bye! c: - COF**


End file.
